Talk:Gunner/@comment-70.57.199.15-20130521215807/@comment-70.57.199.15-20130522024928
While a hybrid magic/range user may be "quite good", doing so under the gunner makes little since, considering its "slight" in magic. You would have a much better build going for wizard and adding the range in as an afterthought. I had undone the edit, then made sure to post WHY I had undone it, in order to start a conversation about your post. The post was a good idea, I just disagree with the content. Starting a conversation allows for your initial idea to survive, while filling it with content that will actually assist the newbies who read it. The "Extra skills" are easy to get when you have a good starting character. A yerles gunner starts the game powerful, gets extra points (Which save MORE platinum in the long run), and allows the users to get a feel for the game. The "Extra skills" in your suggestions, being a Farie and an Elea. Faries are HORRIBLE to be a newbie with, do to all the strange and bizarre rules they start with, and are even stated in the thing to help newbies with states that they start weak. Elea, while they do go with your magic suggestion, only go with your magic suggestion, and since I disagree with your magic suggestion I disagree with the Elae as well, though they would not be as bad a choice. The extra skills they gain are magic capacity, casting, and memorization. Which are only good in magic use. In my main gunner, I have 0 memorization do to having something damage it, and didn't even take the casting skill. So unless you want to be a mage gunner, which I am suggesting you DON'T do, you would not need to become an Elea. While you may suggest that a "pure martial" gunner as "boring", it is what WORKS THE BEST. You know, what N00bs want to know. YOU like playing mages. So YOU play mages. But suggesting that a gunner should play a mage isn't helping them. YOU like playing thieves. So YOU play thieves. But suggesting that a gunner play as a thief (Up to and including buying pickpocket) you are not giving the newbies the best builds. You are giving them what you like to play. You don't like to play gunners. So you don't give them a gunner build. I am suggesting we give them a gunner build. While it may work for it, it is not what works BEST for it. Basically you gain literacy (Whipee. Fifteen coins!) and a "few skills in firearm" (Which you looked down upon my Yerles/gunner combo for having...). It may work for you, someone who likes playing a mage. But it isn't the entirety of gunner. It isn't a good build for gunner. Even if it is a decent build for a mage (Which I have some doubts about), it isn't a decent build for a gunner. As for "Unworthy for discussion", the whole reason I posted in the comment section was to have a discussion. I said "I don't like your ideas. So how about we talk about them!", so apparently I hate your ideas enough to not have a conversation about them. Your ideas may work for you. They are not something I would suggest to newbies. They are what YOU like, and YOU don't like playing pure ranged characters, something this class is rather good at. I would edit parts of it, but in all probability that would only lead to an edit war, something I am trying to avoid.